The Legend of Nyla Trilogy: Book one- Shooting Stars
by SpyroXCynder102
Summary: The story of the purple dragon and black dragoness has been told. The evils of the Dark Master Malefor have been cast out, and an age of peace and plenty has fallen over Avalar. But there will be a time when darkness creeps its way into light, and will devour all of Avalar. This new evil, may be too much for Spyro and Cynder to handle alone. Rated T for brief adult content.
1. Prologue- A New Prophecy

The Legend of Nyra Trilogy: Book one-Shooting Stars

Prologue: A New Prophecy

'_Sixteen years of bloody war has finally been ceased, and Malefor's iron grip around this world has been melted. Since the rebuilding of this world, the land is yet again at peace and prosperity, but where goodness dwells, evil is surely not far behind. A darkness, even greater than that of the last age with the dark master, has awoken and is starting to plauge this land. This darkness is one that is unidentified, but surely stoppable by the purple...'_ The sharp snap of the ink quill breaking against the book echoed throughout the spirit world. The Chronicler slammed his fists down on the table.

"Curses!" He exclaimed. He then took a deep breath and placed his quill down and closed the book. He hung his head and sighed as he sat at his desk, and as he did, a familiar voice appeared from behind him.

"Still writing in your old books, Chronicler?" Ignitus said walking up to him. The Chronicle gave a small chuckle.

"These 'old books' are the diaries of the mortal world. The events old, present, and what are to come. The purple dragon's victory is to be well celebrated." He brought his attention to the window in the wall directly above the desk on the wall. Outside he could see other buildings, much less greater than this one in height, but in respect just the same. Beyond the buildings and the spirits of fallen dragons, he could see a great sea of violet, gently splashing along against rocks. The spirit realm was but the mortal world, but this realm is where dragons go after they die. Dragon heaven, Ignitus called it, but the chronicler viewed it as nothing more than home. The mortal world is the place you go to build your mental and physical character, then this realm was the one that you finally live it. The Chronicler looked back to Ignitus.

"That black dragoness, Cynder is it? How is she when you saw her last?" Ignitus then sat down next to him as the Chronicler did the same.

"She was fine.. why the sudden interest?" Ignitus asked with his eyes narrowed quizzically.

"I don't. I know of what she has done in her past, and I cannot forgive or forget, and I probably never will... but if not for her, Spyro would have fallen to Malefor. I do not have interest in her, but for what it is worth... I have a hint of trust." The Chronicler stopped and brought his sight to Ignitus, who was clearly dumb-struck by what he had just said. How could he say this against her, after all she has done for the realms? She helped in the saving of the world, she deserved at least some credit for what she's done. The Chronicler noticed Ignitus's expression and tried to counter it.

"Listen, Ignitus. I know that you trust her. I know that she is enamorous towards Spyro, but you must remember what she had done to us."

"You say that like she was the only one who had something to do with the war. Like Malefor had no say whatsoever. It is you who must remember Chronicler what side she is on. She has been through more hell than any other, and she still comes out the day with a smile on her face, because she is free now. She is not who she was before, she is an all new dragon. An individual." The Chronicler looked back at his book.

"Some things can't be forgotten." He then closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek as he put his head down in dismay.

"Chronicler," he began as he put his paw on the distraught dragon's shoulder, " I am truly sorry for what happened to your family. What happened was extremely unfortunate, but... some things you need to let go." The Chronicler shot up to look at him, causing Ignitus to flinch backwards.

"You cannot tell me what and what not to let go of. If you were in my stead then you would feel the same as I. Your family did not get murdered, they did not get dishonored the way Cynder made them feel. You have no room to talk." He spat at him, then took a breath and looked back down to his book. He opened the book and reached for his quill, and with his claw he cut the piece off where it broke, put more ink on and started writing yet again.

"I'm sorry Ignitus. But you have over stayed your visit. Will you please leave." Ignitus bobbed his head a yes and stood up and started for the door. As he got to the door way, he parted the curtain hanging from the frame, then turned to face the Chronicler writing at his desk.

"If you will indulge me, then let me say this: the past is gone, and the future is to look forward to, but the present is the time you must make count the most." With that, Ignitus turned and walked out the door. The Chronicler looked back to the door a bit of simpathy in his eyes. He returned his gaze to his book, but only to a specific line, '_...evil is surely not far behind...'_ He took an uneasy breath.

"Oh, Spyro... will you be able to stop this... are you even ready for it?" He let out another tear that fell to his desk, but this one did not fall and dry up on the desk. It fell and exploded as it hit the desk, but it then started to change shape. The Chronicler noticed this and got a closer look. The tear morphed itself into the shape of a dragon, but not Spyro nor Cynder, nor any other. This dragon had no horns, but hair. It had a long, slender body, showing that it was female.

"There is another?" The Chronicler then raised his head with a new found admiration.

"Young dragon. This is to be the time to remember." He then put out his torches lit on his desk, and exited the room to rest.


	2. Chapter one- Night of Passion

**Warning!**

**This chapter contains mature content. It is early, I know, but this is part of the storyline and it had to come early to understand. Again, Warning!**

Chapter one- Night of Passion

The sun was falling in the distance, giving a ray of orange, red, and a hint of purple reflecting of the sparkling sea. A flock of birds flew overhead and headed toward the horizon, heading south, for the Season of Frost was going to be coming soon. A strong, cool breeze came and flew right past Spyro's face, causing him to look away so he could breath. As soon as the breeze stopped he then looked back towards the horizon and lay next to his mate, gently placing his wing over her and pulling her closer. Cynder looked up to him and kissed him sweetly and then rubbed her head against his neck. Spyro smiled, for he was at total peace with her by his side. She out her head on the soft grass and closed her eyes for a while, then looked up to face Spyro once again.

"Spyro?" She began asking him.

"Yes?" He answered softly.

"I was just wondering… about us." Spyro swallowed the lump in his throat after she said this.

"And?" Spyro asked kindly.

"I don't know, like… I don't know." Spyro laughed silently to himself. She was so bad at lying. She would always say, ' I don't know' or ' Maybe'.

"Cynder I know when you're lying." He said to her, eating a berry out of a pile they had picked earlier.

"I know." She giggled. She took a deep breath.

"I want to have a family." Spyro choked on a berry and coughed hard. Once it was gone, he cleared his throat and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You want to what? I thought you said family." Cynder looked back and laughed a little.

"I did." Spyro's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"I mean," she started, "I've wanted to for a while, but I never knew how to tell you. But… I want to start a family with you. Now that the world is safe, now is the perfect time."

"I don't know Cynder… how can we make time for a baby, aside from checking the borders of the valley and governmental disputes. It's not exactly easy to fly if you're in labor, Cynder." Cynder giggled as his protective side.

"I will be fine Spyro, don't worry about me. I just… I just thought you should know." She then looked back towards the horizon. The sun was fully set, and billions upon billions of stars speckled the night sky above them. Two shooting stars flew across the sky, and Cynder and Spyro both closed their eyes to make a wish. As soon as Cynder was done, she looked up at Spyro and asked,

"What did you wish for?"

"You first." He replied.

"You already know what I wish for." She said with a disappointed face.

"Well that's good because…" Cynder looked up at him, " I wished for the same thing." Cynder's face then lit up in a wide smile. She got up from underneath him, tackled him to the ground, and kissed him. As soon as she was done, tears of joy started trickling down her cheeks, and Spyro quickly wiped them away with the blunt side of his claw. He brought her head down and kissed her forehead, then let her stare into his violet eyes, and he in her emerald eyes.

"I love you." Escaped Cynder's lips as she laid down on her mate.

"I love you too." Spyro wrapped his wings around her and embraced her as she got closer to him. Cynder let out a deep, loving growl as she laid with him, an equivalent to a cat's purr.

"Spyro?" She asked him.

"Yes?" He answered expecting more questions alike the last. Cynder noticed the annoyance his voice and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"When?" She finished her question. Spyro thought for a second.

"What do you mean, 'when'?" He asked her.

"Like, when can we… you know? I can't wait forever." She giggled after saying this, for Spyro's eyes went wide yet again. He was so naïve, but she thought it was cute.

"Well, when do you want to?" He asked her. He then noticed her eye ridge raised as in a, 'really?' response.

"You want to…" Spyro was cut off with Cynder nodded her head. Spyro's cheeks became bright red, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous. What if it was against some law with the guardians? They could get in huge trouble. But, mostly, what if the baby didn't make it? Spyro knew Cynder would be devastated if the baby died before birth. He didn't think Cynder's body was ready for it… but they had to find out for sure somehow. Spyro gave a small smile, and then nodded his head in agreement. Cynder let out a yelp of happiness before kissing him again. While still kissing, Spyro flipped Cynder onto her back and slowly penetrated her. The shadows of the night hid them from judgmental eyes and only allowed the sounds of their love escape. Being the first time, it hurt Cynder for a while, but then she felt nothing but pure, extreme pleasure, as the night went on, their love continued at whatever pace they chose.

For what seemed like an eternity, their love ceased and they just laid in each other's arms. Cynder, slowly exhaling and inhaling the air, licked Spyro's cheek, then laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." Spyro whispered back, and then they both fell asleep. Through the night the sound of crickets, the lake water gently rushing by and gliding across the rocks, and the caws of birds flying overhead was all that was heard.


	3. Chapter two- Changes

Chapter two- Changes

The next morning came unrealistically slow. Spyro was awoken by a blade of grass swaying across his muzzle, tickling him awake. He rose his head twitching his nose, and then scratched the itch with his claw. He looked behind him to see Cynder curled up in a cute, little ball. A small smile on her face, signifying she was dreaming. Spyro gently stood up, trying not to wake her, and stretched, arching his back like a cat and yawning loudly. Noticing it's loudness, he quickly turned to face Cynder who was still in her ball, sleeping peacefully. Spyro sighed in relief, and then left towards the edge of the cliff to look to the horizon. Spyro gave a skeptical look. He was certain that the sun should have risen by now. He looked around and there were no fireflies signifying it was night, there was no crickets making that high-pitched, irritating sound, so Spyro was at least pleased about that. But it seemed so odd to him. Spyro also noticed that there was no light, that was given by the moon. He looked up, and noticed no moon at all. It was morning, but… where was the sun?

"What the hell?" Spyro whispered as he looked around. The sky was covered with black clouds and the billions of stars were still there. Spyro heard something from behind him and turned around to see Cynder gently stirring. She yawned and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Spyro looking at her.

"What? Can't sleep?" She got up slowly and walked over to him. She got to him and sat down on her haunches.

"Something like that. Cynder? Do you notice anything… odd, about this morning?" Cynder looked around.

"Spyro… it's nighttime. Are you ok? Did you drink bad water?

"No it's not. Look, there isn't even a moon. It's daytime, but… the suns gone."

"Well it didn't just get up and walk away Spyro. It's been there for years, millions of years… why would it leave now?"

"I don't know… but it's strange. We can't answer this on our own. Come on! We have to get back to the temple." Cynder bobbed her head in agreement during the middle of a yawn, and jumped in the air to follow Spyro. As they flew over the land, Spyro noticed that whenever they went over a town or market, there were hundreds of people walking around, asking questions about what was going on. Spyro dropped into a marketplace along with Cynder and walked around. There was no goods being sold, there was no talk about purchases: only confusion. The two dragons walked up to a merchant. He was a cheetah with a long, elegant blue cloak that covered his back and came around to tie underneath his chin. His hood was draped over his head, the front poking up a bit due to his ears.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cynder asked politely.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The merchant responded.

"Can you tell me what is going on? Like, with the sky." Cynder asked him.

"Aye, it is quite confusing. But, alas, I have no idea what this… dilemma is. 'Tis a worldwide tragedy, the sun being gone." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with concern.

"Worldwide?" Spyro asked him, obviously shocked.

"Aye. I suggest you two get home. Something like this could easily mess with one's mind." Spyro and Cynder bobbed their heads and both took off into the sky.

"That was odd. I mean… nobody knows about this? It's like… I don't know. It just came out of nowhere." Spyro said.

"Spyro, please, don't worry about this. It obviously is just an extensive night due to the Season of Frost."

"But there was always a moon during the night, even in the Season of Frost. This is different. Something IS wrong." Spyro told her. Cynder was well aware that he was right. She too then had a sense of doubt. Twenty minutes had passed before Spyro and Cynder met a familiar face.

"Yo, Spyro!" Sparx flew up to Spyro and Cynder, causing them to stop in front of him. They gently moved their wings up and down to hover in place.

"Sparx! What's up?" Spyro said.

"Not much. Seems a lot of stuff has happened since you and…" he looked to Cynder then looked back to Spyro, " That, went on your vacation." Cynder glared at him, but Spyro took the most offense to it, narrowing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"Ok, sorry. So, yeah. You guys seen the sky lately?"

"No Sparx, we've been looking at the ground the entire way here. It looks exceptionally lovely today, huh Spyro?" Spyro laughed a little bit and nodded his head.

"Ok Ms. Sarcastic, but listen… Ignitus wants to see you two."

"That's exactly what we were going to do. Maybe he knows something about this." Spyro said.

"Ouch!" Cynder exclaimed.

"What? Are you ok Cynder?" Spyro asked. Even Sparx looked a little worried.

"I don't know. Something moved in my stomach." Spyro opened his eyes wide, and this made Cynder remember what they did yesterday.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah...WOAH! Did you guys do, what I think you guys did?" Sparx asked with his jaw dropped.

"No Sparx, come on! Of course not." Spyro explained, chuckling nervously. Cynder did the same when Sparx's eyes went over to her. He fell for it, for now.

"Oh...ok? But, yeah we still need to go… like now."


	4. Chapter three- Time of Action

Chapter Three- Time of Action

The valley of Avalar was bustling with Cheetah folk, running and shouting numerous ideas of what is going on. Some thought the sun had burnt out, others thought that the ancestors were angry and blotted it out, and some ideas got as crazy as Malefor returning to this world. Hunter was walking through the many crowds of citizens, quickly and moderately calm. he walked up a small hill with a large tent placed upon the top. Torches were lit all around the tent, showing it's dark brown color. He parted the flap in the doorway to enter the tent. Chief Prowlus was leaning over a table with a strategic map draped over either side. He was talking to a dragon, sitting on the other side of the table. A dark blue dragon, with pink eyes and two long curved horns. The underbelly, aside from the dark blue covering, was black.

"You are required to put more security on the borders of Avalar, for if this is a threat then we must act." It was clearly a female dragon by her voice.

"Listen, Miss…" Prowlus started, putting out his hand asking for her name.

" Jewel." She stated in response.

"Miss Jewel. We are perfectly safe with our security how it is. It is not your call to say we can what Avalarians can or cannot handle."

"Yes, you're right about that, it is not my call. It is the council of Warfang's call, and I'm only here to deliver their message." Prowlus stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"So you're nothing but a messenger?"

"I am a secretary of the council, and you will commit these actions, or you will be arrested for treason. Do you understand, cat?" Prowlus growled at her as she smirked. Hunter walked up into the conversation.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" Jewel and Prowlus both looked at him.

"No, Hunter. Miss. Jewel was just leaving." Prowlus said looking at her.

"Was I? Oh, yes I remember. You might want to consider my proposal. It may be your last decision as commander." With that, she left the tent and closed the flap.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked Prowlus.

"That was Miss. Jewel, a secretary of the Warfang high council. She INSISTS that we double, triple… quadruple our security, because everyone seems to think that this is an act of evil." Hunter fell into a chair behind him lazily and rubbed his eyes with his paw.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hunter asked him. Prowlus put down his hand and looked at him.

"If you would be so kind and try to reason with that dragoness out there. I don't have the precautions she requires." Hunter bobbed his head a yes and headed out of the tent after her. He found the dragoness sitting on the pier, jutting out into the middle of the lake outside the village walls. She was fishing. Hunter grabbed a pole and walked down to meet her. He came down to see her with her tail in the water. Occasionally a fish would swim by and get stuck on the blade of her tail and threw it into a wicker basket next to her. Hunter walked down to her and sat down.

"What do you want? Has the ever-so-clever commander sent you down here to negotiate?" She asked with a smile and raised eye ridge.

"No. No that's not why I'm here at all. I am here, because… well… I thought there was only one female in this land… aside from Ember but she's… I don't even know." Jewel laughed at this remark.

"Yes I know of her, and I know of the other female. Cynder is it? Yeah she had… character." Jewel said in the nicest way possible.

"You know her?" Hunter asked throwing his line out into the lake.

"Well, she's not exactly only known for defeating the Dark Master."

"She has repented for her crimes by doing so. I see no reason why you can't let go of that." Jewel looked away feeling a little bit ashamed. Hunter poled his line in with a small catfish attached to the hook. He also threw it in the wicker basket. Jewel looked at him with confused eyes.

"We have enough. Really I just came to talk to you, and I had to do something so…" Jewel looked away and giggled.

"Hunter, is it?" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry about what you saw in there but… I'm just following orders. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I would do the same if I were in your shoes. But before you go asking Prowlus about security, you should ask the guardians of the dragon temple."

"The dragon temple? Ha, they would never let me in there." Jewel stated with a quick smile.

"Yes they would if they saw you coming in with me. I'm good friends with them and the purple dragon they train."

"Spyro? He's alive?" Jewel said in astonishment.

"Mhm hmm. So, what do you say?" Jewel looked down at her basket of fish and then back to Hunter.

"Tell you what. You get Spyro and Cynder here, and we will negotiate a deal about this." Hunter rubbed his face with his paw then looked to her.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do." Hunter then stood up and walked into the heart of the valley.

"Hunter?" She called to him.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." Hunter smiled and kept walking on his way to the dragon temple.


End file.
